


mistletoe kisses

by perfectlyrose



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Mistletoe, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Bill gets a push from a friend and a pinch of fate at a Christmas party to finally take the next step with Heather.





	mistletoe kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Eleven of 31 Days of Ficmas: prompt “mistletoe.”

Bill ducked her chin as she stole another glance at Heather who was talking to someone across the room. Well, it looked like she was doing more listening than talking but that was a technicality. The point was she was busy so Bill couldn’t go over there yet.

“You going to go talk to her?” Shireen asked, nudging her in the ribs with her elbow. “You’ve only been staring at her all night.”

“Am I really that obvious?”

“Oh yeah.”

Bill groaned, bringing a hand up to cover her face.

“You know her. Just go talk to her, yeah?” Shireen urged. “It’s Christmas! Go get you some happiness!”

“Alright, I can do this,” Bill said to herself. “Wish me luck?”

“You don’t need it,” Shireen said, grinning as she pushed her friend forward. “Just go!”

Bill shot her a glare as she stumbled and then set her sights back on Heather and walked her direction. The object of her attention turned towards her and smiled. With a few words, Heather disengaged from her current conversation and headed towards Bill.

They met about halfway across the room, surrounded by the other partygoers.

“Hi,” Bill said, smiling and a bit more breathless than she would like to admit to.

“Hi. Having fun?” Heather asked, smiling as well.

“I am now.”

Heather looked above Bill’s head. “You know where you’re standing, yeah?”

“No.” Bill looked up and spied the sprig of mistletoe the party hosts had hung. “Oh, right.”

Heather’s smile widened and her eyes twinkled as she looked up at Bill, making the star stand out even more. “Can’t let a tradition pass without being observed.”

Before Bill could say anything, Heather raised up on her toes and gently pressed a lingering kiss to her lips that Bill eagerly returned.

Bill’s eyes stayed closed as Heather pulled away. “Oh, wow,” she breathed.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. If we stay standing here do I get to kiss you?”

Heather smiled. “You can kiss me without mistletoe involved, if you’d like.”

“I would very much like,” Bill said, completely earnest.

“Good.”


End file.
